Sakit Gigi
by LovelyMina
Summary: "Kalau mendapat ucapan cepat sembuh dan perlakuannya, apa kau mau sakit gigi lagi besok Sasu?" Tanya Itachi dan bluuus raut merah menguasai wajah rupawan sang bungsu Uchiha,/AU/OOC/One Shoot


Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto

By: LovelyMina

Warning: AU/OOC/Typo(s)/Dll...

.

.

.

SAKIT GIGI

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke Uchiha terlihat menjadi lebih sensitive dari biasanya, dia menjadi lebih gampang tersinggung dan cepat naik darah, membuat Naruto yang notabene suka sekali mengganggu dirinya terkena amukan dari si bungsu Uchiha, seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Kau sedang pms ya Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan maut dari Sasuke, beberapa gadis yang duduknya tak jauh dari bangku Naruto dan Sasuke melihat kejadian tadi

"Mengerikan sekali Sasuke," ucap Ino sambil mengelus dadanya, Tenten mengangguk setuju sementa Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya berdoa akan keselamatan orang yang dicintainya siapa lagi jika bukan si pemuda Uzumaki yang menjadi pelampiasan Sasuke tadi

"Hey Saku, kau tau kenapa Uchiha menjadi orang yang suka main tangan seperti tadi?" Tanya Tenten menatap seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat tidak tertarik dengan bahan pembicaraan kali ini, Sakura mengangkat kedua pundaknya

"Mungkin yang di bilang oleh Naruto benar, dia sedang pms," ucap Sakura cuek segera saja mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan mulai sibuk membacanya

"Astaga Sakura, kapan sih kau bisa lepas dari buku novel yang tebalnya hampir sama dengan buku sejarah?" Tanya Ino heran, Sakura suka sekali membaca buku-buku yang tebalnya bukan main

"Saat kau sudah tidak suka lagi dengan yang namanya fashion," ucap Sakura acuh tak acuh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sudah ada di peganganya saat ini.

Sebenarnya bukanya Sakura tidak peduli akan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi super sensitive, tapi masalahnya Sakura sedang pusing dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk apalagi orang tuanya berencana akan pergi ke Ame tanpa mengajak dirinya selama satu minggu.

Saat pulang sekolah pun Sasuke yang biasanya pulang jalan kaki kini dijemput oleh sang kakak Itachi Uchiha menggunakan mobil, seperti saat ini Ino sudah pulang terlebih dahulu bersama pacarnya Sai, Tenten ada kegiatan ekskul dan Hinata pulang bersama saudara sepupunya Hyuuga Neji.

Suara klakson terdengar membuat Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya yang baru saja beberapa meter meninggalkan sekolah, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di sampingnya, terlihat sosok Itachi yang tersenyum kepada Sakura

"Ayo naik Sakura, sekalian pulang bareng," ucap si sulung dari keluarga Uchiha yang ditolak secara halus oleh Sakura

"Lagipula rumah kita bertetangga, sesekali pulang bersama tidak apa-apa," ucap Itachi membuat Sakura mengangguk pasrah, dia duduk di jok belakang, di depanya ada Itachi yang mengemudikan mobil dan di sebelah Itachi ada Sasuke yang menutup matanya raut wajah menunjukan Sasuke sedang benar-benar dalam tahap siap meledak.

"Terima kasih tumpanganya," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukan badanya saat ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, Itachi mengangguk cepat dan segera membawa mobilnya menuju kediaman Uchiha yang ada di sebelah rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Kau harusnya minum obat, seperti yang tertera di resep, Sasu" ucap Itachi dengan gemas, sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke sakit gigi, membuatnya menjadi lebih sensitive dan suka uring-uringan, mau ke dokter sudah di beri obat juga sudah tapi rasa nyeri tetap saja melanda, apalagi kini Sasuke mulai merasa suhu badanya naik dan nafsu makanya tidak ada sama sekali

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan malam?" Tanya Itachi, Sasuke mengangguk dan segera mengurung dirinya di kamar

Mikoto dan Fugaku saling berpandangan heran pasalnya Sasuke sejak kecil tidak pernah bermasalah terhadap sakit gigi, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Mikoto dan Fugaku sama-sama memaklumi saja toh nanti juga sembuh

Keesokan harinya

"Hoi Sasuke bangun! Kau mau telat sekolah Hah!" teriak Itachi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dengan keras, karna tidak ada sahutan dari dalam dengan segera Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang memang tidak terkunci,

Di lihatnya sang adik bergelung dengan selimut tebal, wajahnya pucat dan mengeluarkan keringat Itachi segera sadar Sasuke mengalami demam. Dengan segera ia menelfon sang wali kelas Kakashi Hatake

Hari ini pelajaran Kakashi sensei dan entah kenapa hari ini Kakashi sensei datang tepat waktu membuat semua orang terheran-heran

"Nah sekarang kita akan mengadakan tugas kelompok, satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang, mari kita mulai" ucap Kakshi sensei sambil mengambil daftar nama kelas.

"Hinata Hyuuga dengan Naruto Uzumaki," suara teriakan para siswa menggema, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sementara Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah, Ino dan yang lainya berteriak kegirangan kecuali Neji yang memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sengit 'Protective' kembali muncul.

"Lalu Shikamaru dengan Ino Yamanaka," lanjut Kakashi sensei, Shikamaru hanya menguap sebagai respon dan Ino bergerutu tidak jelas

"Tenten dengan Neji Hyuuga," banyak yang menggoda Neji dan Tenten, pasalnya mereka berdua memang saling menyukai dan beberapa nama kembali di sebutkan hingga

"Sakura Haruno dengan Sasuke Uchiha," suara jeritan tidak terima dilayangkan oleh para gadis, walaupun hari ini sang pangeran Uchiha tidak masuk karena sakit tapi tetap saja para gadis tersebut iri apalagi si rambut merah mencolok Uzumaki Karin, sepupu Naruto dari pihak sang Ibu.

"Kenapa harus si Haruno yang menjadi pasangan Sasuke sensei, Aku mau!" teriak Karin disambut koor beberapa anak perempuan setuju dengan Karin.

Pada saat jam istirahat

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura yang hanya mengaduk-aduk jus tidak berniat untuk meminumnya barang sedikit

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, Sakura-chan pasti sedang kesal karna jeritan tadi," ucap Hinata, disambut anggukan setuju dari Tenten dan Sakura

"Astaga aku melupakan sesuatu!" ucap Sakura segera bangkit dan berlari pergi, membuat ketiga sahabat perempuanya terheran-heran

Berlari menuju perpustakaan, dan segera mencari buku-buku yang di suruh oleh Kakashi-sensei, sebenarnya besok juga bisa namun Sakura ingat bahwa hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk, otomatis tidak tau apalagi besok ia akan sibuk.

Dengan teliti satu-persatu ia mencari buku yang ia inginkan, ketemu hanya saja tidak sampai 'Ugh masa harus melompak-lompak' gerutu Sakura dalam hati, saat ia mencoba meraih buku yang tidak bisa ia jangkau sebuah tangan terjulur lebih panjang daripada miliknya, mengambil buku tersebut dan memberikanya di hadapan Sakura.

Senyum mengembang di bibir putri tunggal keluarga Haruno mengetahui siapa yang menolongnya "Nih," ucap Gaara, Sabaku Gaara anak bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku walaupun berbeda kelas tapi mereka cukup akrab.

"Makasih!" ucap Sakura dibalas dengan anggukan singkat khas milik Gaara, baru beberapa menit mendapatkan buku suara bel masuk kembali terdengar,

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di mana-mana, di sepanjang koridor banyak murid yang sedang melangkah masuk menuju kelasnya termasuk Sakura, begitu sampai di depan pintu kelasnya 'Astaga!' pekiknya dalam hati, melihat Ino duduk sambil melipat tangan begitu juga dengan Tenten.

"Kemana saja kau?!" Tanya Ino, membuat Sakura meneguk ludah, bukanya menjawab Sakura hanya menunjukan buku yang dicari olehnya

"Belum sampai 5 jam Kakashi sensei menyuruh tugas, kau sudah mendapatkan bahannya," komentar Tenten, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku komik dan mulai membacanya, mumpung belum ada guru yang masuk.

"Kyaaaa! Kau tau saat kau pergi ada kejadian yang menakjubkan," ucap Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri sedang Hinata hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Sakura sambil duduk di kursinya

"Sai mengajakku pergi ke festival musim panas nanti!" ucap Ino, Sakura mendengus mendengarnya

"Ino, Kau dan Sai sudah sering pergi ke festival seperti itu, jika kalau lupa!" kata Sakura

"Bagaimana jika… " ucapan Ino terpotong karna Anko sensei sudah berjalan masuk membawa buku tebal

.

.

.

"Hey kau yakin tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?" Tanya Ino, Sakura mengangguk

"Kan memang biasanya aku pulang sendiri," ucap Sakura

Langkah kaki sang putri dari keluarga Haruno berjalan pelan, ia memegangi perutnya dan tersenyum saat ada sebuah kedai di dekatnya, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai ramen bernama 'Ichikaru' dan memesan semangkuk ramen.

Selesai makan ia segera bergegas pulang dan berganti baju, lalu pergi lagi sambil menenteng beberapa buku dan alat tulis.

"Sakura, ayo masuk!" ucap Itachi, Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Itachi dari belakang

"Mikoto-baasan kemana? Itachi-nii," Tanya Sakura, biasanya setiap kali Sakura mampir pasti akan ada pekikan dari sang nyonya Uchiha lalu pelukan dan celotehan ria hingga ia pamit pulang

"Oh itu, Kaasan sedang pergi dengan Tousan, nah kau duduk saja disitu, aku panggilkan Sasuke dulu," ucap Itachi, Sakura mengangguk patuh dan duduk di meja rendah yang ada di ruang keluarga

Sambil menunggu Sasuke dan Itachi, Sakura mulai membuka buku dan catatan miliknya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar dan duduk di samping Sakura

"Jangan bilang kalau kau minta diajari, aku sedang tidak mood untuk mengajarimu Sakura," ucap Sasuke

"Ish, kau ini! Hari ini kau tidak masuk, ada tugas dari Kakashi-sensei dan itu tugas berkelompok, aku satu kelompok denganmu, nih kau baca dan rangkum!" ucap Sakura segera menyerahkan buku yang tadi ia ambil saat di perpustakaan kepada Sasuke

Walaupun mendengus pelan Sasuke tetap mengambil buku yang Sakura serahkan kepadanya dan mengambil sebatang pensil, Itachi datang membawa nampan yang berisikan secangkir teh hangat dan sepiring biscuit

"Ayo dimakan," ucap Itachi

"Eh Itachi-nii yang buat sendiri? Hebat sekali," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil sepotong biscuit yang masih panas

Itachi membusungkan dadanya bangga"Tentu saja!" membuat Sasuke kembali mendengus

"Oh ya Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke

"Dia demam Sakura" Itachi yang menjawabkanya saat melihat Sasuke membeku ditempat

"Tapi kenapa dari kemarin kau suka sensitive sih?" Tanya Sakura kembali mencomot sepotong biscuit

Itachi bungkam tak tau harus bilang apa untuk membantu sang adik tersayangnya, Sasuke menghela nafas pelan mau tidak mau ia harus jujur juga rupanya dengan tetangganya dan merupakan pacarnya

"Sakit gigi," ucap Sasuke pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sakura, mata Sakura membulat tidak percaya

"Jadi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu kau sakit gigi," ucap Sakura tidak percaya, Sasuke mengangguk

"Di sebelah kiri atau kanan?"Tanya Sakura, Sasuke memegang pipi kananya dan Sasuke bersyukur kalau sang pacar tercintanya tidak berkomentar atau bertanya lebih jauh.

Mereka mulai sibuk kembali dengan buku masing-masing hingga…

"Aku pulang dulu ya Sasuke-kun, Itachi-nii sudah mau makan malam nanti Kaasan pasti menceramahiku," ucap Sakura sambil membereskan buku-bukunya, Sasuke mengantar Sakura hingga pintu depan sementara Itachi duduk di sofa ruang tamu sedang sibuk menonton tv

"Apa besok Sasuke-kun sudah akan masuk sekolah?" Tanya Sakura, dari nada suara jelas sekali bahwa Sakura mengharapkan Sasuke cepat sembuh, Sasuke mengangkat bahu "Entahlah kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Sasuke,

Sakura mengangguk dan berbalik untuk pulang namun secepat kilat dia 'CUP' mencium pipi kanan Sasuke,

"Semoga cepat sembuh Sasuke-kun, aku pulang dulu, Jaa" dengan cepat Sakura berlari terbirit-birit menuju rumahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah dan malu, Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya saat ia sudah tidak melihat Sakura lagi, saat berbalik ia mendengar celetukan sang kakak tercintanya

"Kalau mendapat ucapan cepat sembuh dan perlakuannya, apa kau mau sakit gigi lagi besok Sasu?" Tanya Itachi dan bluuus raut merah menguasai wajah rupawan sang bungsu Uchiha, ternyata sang kakak tidak menonton tv ia malah asyik mengintip sang adik dengan pacarnya

"ITACHI!" teriakan Sasuke menggema di ruangan tersebut segera perang bantal dengan sang kakak, kenapa dia bisa selalu mengintip adegan romantisku dengan Sakura? Menyebalkan' batin Sasuke sebal terus berlari mengejar Itachi yang kemudian masuk ke dapur

Sementara itu Sakura membantu Mebuki menyiapkan makan malam dengan wajah yang masih merona mengingat kejadian tadi, entah dapat darimana keberanian dia mengecup pipi pacarnya tersebut, pipi Sakura tambah merona membuat Mebuki memandang heran tapi ia tidak menghiraukanya.

SELESAI

* * *

Note:

Berminat Review?

.

.

LovelyMina


End file.
